Studying just got cancelled part 1
Part one Phineas and Ferb were outside thinking of what to build today. "So Ferb, what do you want to do today?" *shrugs* I know! We... hmm... gee Ferb, I am running out of ideas," Phineas said. Then, all of a sudden, "Hey guys, have you seen Candace?" Stacy said, all perky and happy. "She is upstairs in her room freaking out about her date with Jeremy." Phineas said. "Typical, typical Candace! Have fun with whatever your doing, I am going to try to calm her down. See you later." Stacy said. "OK, bye. Ferb that's it, I know what we're going to do today!!!" Meanwhile, "IEPPP!!! Mom, Mom!!! I forgot today was the day the project was due!!! I need to really use the computer now!!!" Baljeet shouted in a panic. "Sorry Baljeet, the computer has a virus. I am afraid it won't be fixed 'til tomorrow." said Mrs. Patel. "WHAT!!! inhale, exhale, inhale. That's it, the Library!" Baljeet raced down to the library, huffing and puffing. "May I help you." The librarian said. "Yes, *huff, puff* I need, *huff, puff* a book on *huff, puff* Southern life, like, *huff, puff* Texas. " Baljeet felt like he was going to faint. "Sorry kiddo, we're all sold out. All these kids yesterday took them out." said the librarian. "Y-y-you mean there's n-n-none left???" Baljeet stuttered scardly. "I am afraid so, but don't worry, they will be back in a week." said the librarian, calmly. "A WEEK!!!? IT'S DUE TODAY!!! I AM GOING TO GET A BAD GRADE!" Baljeet raced home and paced in his room. "Okay, Baljeet be calm, be calm" *voice in his head* "Remember class, it's due tomorrow, be sure to hand it in, or else!" "Gaaa!!! What am I going to do now!!!" That's it!!! I will call Isabella!!! No, wait, that is a different type of south, THAT'S MEXICO!!! WAIT! I got it!!! Marabella!!! She is from Texas!!!!" *dials up fast* ''Ring... ring... ''"Hello? Marabella, Marabella!!!" *inhale, exhale; inhale, exhale.* "Huh? Baljeet is that you?" Marabella was really caught off guard, plus she just woke up. "Yes, yes, I really need your help!!!! Okay, so there is the summer history class I am taking and they want me to do this project!!!" *inhale, exhale; inhale, exhale* "A-huh, and..." "And it's about Southern life Texas!!! My computer has a virus and all the books on the topic are all checked out!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!! I don't want to get a bad grade!!!" Baljeet whined. "Whoa, hold your horses, Baljeet. Don't worry about a little 'ol thing, I will be right over." Marabella said cheerfully. "Thanks Marabella, one more question what is your grade average?" "A+?" said Marabella, confused. "Yes!!! OK, thank you. *hangs up* Phew, a least she is smart, I am smart, but I never read about the topic before!" *ding dong* "Baljeet can you get that please," said Mrs. Patel. "OK mom, it's Marabella." "Aww, that little Southern girl down the street, OK," said Mrs. Patel. "Hi Baljeet, I got some paper for facts, and a model of a barn we can build for the project!" "Great!" said Baljeet. "Awesome! let's get right to work," said Marabella. "Ferb, let's bulid a the calm down helmet, first you put it one the person's head and they calm down completely! I just have to put settings on it. The settings are laid-back, relaxed, and sleep. Let's go bring it up to Candace! I think she really needs it!" exclaimed Phineas. *Goes up to Candace's room with Ferb* "What are you little bugs doing up here!" Shouted Candace. We're here to help you! This is called 'The calm down helmet'. "The calm down what? I am telling mom!!!" "Quick Ferb, hand me the helmet" "M-mo-m good nighttt." Candace feel fast asleep. "Opps, Ferb, I might have put it on sleep by mistake. Let's take it off... *takes off* man she still is asleep." Stacy, can you try to wake her up before her date? I don't want her to go insane and her to find out she's late." said Phineas. "Sure, I will try too. Well, at least she is more quiet now." said Stacy... While Phineas and Ferb were testing the helmet on people, Baljeet and Marabella were working hard. At Baljeet's: "Wow Baljeet, this is coming out great!!! *siver* Hey Baljeet, why is it so cold in your house?" Marabella questioned. "Oh, my mom likes it cold in here, it gets really hot in here while it's summer." Baljeet said. "Oh. Baljeet? Would it be OK if we went outside to work, it's very nice out." said Marabella. "OK, lets go!" said Baljeet. Marabella did not know going outside was a really bad idea. Even though it appered beautiful out, something very evil was in Danville was going to take her away. Baljeet, what color would we like to paint the barn?" Said Marabella. "Hmmm, you can choose." "Hmm...OK, how about blue. Where I used to live we had a blue ba-- *Screams!!!* Baljeet!!!!" Something grabbed Marabella and brought her on a space ship. Marabella wondered why she didn't twitch. She always twitches when something bad was going to happen. Baljeet said, "Oh no!!!!! Marabella has been kiddnapped!!! But the project!!! *inhale, exhale; inhale, exhale* I got to go tell Phineas and Ferb!!!!" Meanwhile... "Why are you taking me! Put me down!!!" Shouted Marabella. "Quiet blonde-y!!!" said Mitch's cousin, Citch. "Ahhh!!!" Then Citch dropped Marabella in a sound proof class square. It was so tiny Marabella was Clusterphobic and freaking out! "Please let me out, I am Clusterphobic!!!" "What? Can't hear you. MUHAHAH!!!" Citch laughed at Marabella while she was trying to escape. "Listen blonde-y, I will let you out soon, now be quiet!!!" Marabella was so squeezed in, she was in so much pain! To be continued... Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Abandoned Pages